Broken I May Be
by mindyracal
Summary: Caris is the daughter of the fallen King Allerton. Decieved by her mother, she is sent on a journey and ends up in Marmoreal as a servant to the White Queen. What kind of adventures can she expect there?


**Characters:** Tarrant Hightopp, Alice, Mirana, other Underlanders, and OFCs  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Underland and all its Wonderness. Disney and Lewis Carroll have rights.  
**Summary:** Caris is the daughter of the fallen King Allerton. Decieved by her mother, she is sent on a journey and ends up in Marmoreal as a servant to the White Queen. What kind of adventures can she expect there?

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her pale white skin was accented by the long flowing raven hair cascading down her back. Her lips raised in a smile as she laughed with the women about her. Her hand went to her hair, pushing it out of the way.

As she lowered her head, she lifted her eyes to see the two men looking at them. She played them up, knowing that they were intrigued to the conversation that was commencing between the women.

"She's a sight, isn't she, Allerton?" Brayden asked.

Allerton nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He was under a spell and he knew full well that he wouldn't be able to regain composure until he talked to her.

Brayden shook his head at his friends as he turned his gaze to the group of women. The blonde to the right of the raven haired beauty was waving at him with her eye lashes. He lifted his chin in cockiness and slapped the back of his hand against Allerton's arm.

"Think they want us to go over to them, my friend. I say we oblige them with our wit and charm."

Allerton pulled himself out of the daydream and stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"No, we can't. I'd make a full out of myself."

"As if gawking at them whilst letting a trail of drool fall down your chin isn't making enough of a full out of you," Brayden laughed. "Come. Let's entertain them."

"Wait!" Allerton said, grabbing his friend's arm.

He watched the ladies before them laugh and chatter. The raven beauty was a sight to behold and he didn't want the chance to make a fool of himself again. He let his heart still. He brushed some hair out of the way and stood straight.

"Alright, let's go."

Brayden smirked, puffed out his chest and marched up the women. Allerton, on the other hand, shyly walked next to his friend, trying to mimic his actions, only to fail epically. The girls laughed as the men came forward.

"Ladies," Brayden said, bowing.

He lifted his eyes and smirked a grin of confidence.

"Well, Your Majesty," the blonde spoke. "It seems we have some suitors before us. What would you like us to do with them? Bind them, gag them, tie them to a tree and seduce them in torture?"

Brayden smirked even wider, letting his eyebrows raise in excitment.

The raven beauty slowly turned, letting her eyes fall on Allerton.

His breath caught in his throat when he met the sea blue orbs. He was transfixed. She was even more beautiful up close.

"I say we give them a chance," she sweetly said.

She curtsied low and stood waiting for them to bow back.

"My name is Princess Serena. My father is King of Heverton. My maids and I were on our way back to the kingdom when we heard of a wonderful celebration about to take place here in Ruencha."

Brayden slapped Allerton again when he stood staring at the women.

"Uh, yes," he stuttered. " My coronation as king."

Serena's smiled faded a little and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father's loss. I'm sure my father would be greatly debted to you."

"I'm sorry. I have never heard of the kingdom of Heverton. But, I thank you all the same for your kind condolences."

"You are welcome, Your Highness." Serena curtsied again.

"Would you care to join us on the way back to the castle? I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind some more royal vistors."

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"No!" Allerton blurted out. "No, you are more than welcome. It is now my kingdom after all."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Serena lifted her eyes again and peered deep into Allerton's.

One look. That was all it took.

* * *

He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled against his and felt her cheeks flush. Whoops and hollers echoed through out the spacious cathedral. Rose pedals cascaded around them as he took her hand and led her down the aisle.

They danced the night away. They laughed and mingled with other royalty that made their trek to the kingdom to share in the joyous occasion of uniting two kingdoms into one.

Allerton and Serena held hands, walking silently to the King's chambers. He opened the door for her and carried her across the threshold.  
Setting her lightly on her feet, he placed a chase kiss on her cheek. She drew her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Tonight she wasn't going to be the shy girl she had been all this time. For too long, she played the good girl.

Serena looked deep into Allerton's eyes. His were full of love and hope. Hers, lust and conquering.

She moved her hands across his body causing him to gasp at her touch. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. A saucy smile played on her lips and she had made it to the bed of the king as she intended to do.

The ball was in her court now.  


* * *

  
"No!" Serena yelled. "How could you do this to me! My lovely figure will be ruined for life!"

She violently threw her arms in the air when he tried to comfort her.

"Dearest, I don't know why you are so upset about this! I, for one, am overjoyed!"

"You!" she screamed. "You don't have to carry this around with your for nine months!"

She pointed to the small bulge that protruded beneath the gown she was wearing. The pale of her skin grew red with anger. Her eyes seemed to change from the soft sky blue that Allerton had grown to love, to a stormy grey. It was as if he could almost see streaks of lightning flash across the irises.

"But why are you not happy? My son or daughter grows inside you! Our child! Heir to the kingdom!"

"Heir to the kingdom? Is that all you care about?"

Allerton stood watching his wife, his queen pace about the room.

"This was not part of my plan," she mumbled. "Not part of my plan at all. It's ruined now."

"What plan is that, Serena? Would you care to kindly tell me what your plan is?"

Serena whipped around and glared at Allerton. His expression of concern quickly turned to fear when he saw the vexation brewing in her eyes.  
He took a couple steps back, only to be stopped by a desk.

Serena's breath began to raggedly accelerate. The storminess of her eyes darkened and slowly, her beautiful exterior transformed. She raised her hands before her, creating a veil of smoke.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her features still remained the same, but they looked much older.

"Heliope..." Allerton whispered.

The woman stepped closer.

"You are correct, sir. Did you really think that the beautiful woman you met that day would really fall for your babbling mess?"

"But, I thought..."

"You thought wrong. You have nowhere to hide now, King Allerton. You belong to me."

"Now, just wait one minute, Heliope," Allerton said shaking his finger at her.

"You are a young and foolish king. You will never be as your father was. Just look!" Heliope said as she spread her fingers down across her torso. "You were easily swayed into believing that a beautiful woman would fall madly, deeply in love with you!"

"You tricked me! You never had feelings for me! You put me under a spell the moment I laid eyes on you! How was I to know that?"

"But you were foolish!" she roared. "And to think that I let it get this far. Just look at me! I am ruined!"

"You are pregnant! Far from being ruined. And that is my child; my heir."

She turned her head and let the rage blaze in her eyes.

"Your heir?"

She stepped closer to Allerton. He felt his heart start to race. He watched her as she came closer, raising her hand, pointing her long finger in his face.

"Your heir will be nothing as long as I am queen. And with you out of the picture, that won't be a problem. No one would dare raise a voice to a sorceress."

"You are quite mistaken, Evil One," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Brayden stood, sword in hand, ready to make his move.

"You?" Heliope laughed.

"You deceived my best friend and my King. You led him to believe that he was madly in love with a beautiful raven haired Princess from Heverton. For that, you will pay."

Heliope laughed.

"You foolish man! You dare to take up a duel with me?"

"I do."

"Let's see how well you do after you see this!"

Heliope rolled her hands before her. A ball of light formed between them and she threw it at Allerton, who was standing beside her. His eyes grew wide with fear and he fell over dead.

"Allerton!"

Brayden ran over to Heliope ready to do battle. She smiled wickedly as she formed another ball of light in her hands. She flung it at Brayden, hitting his square in the chest. He flew across the room, slamming against the frame of the door.

Heliope walked over and loomed over him. She let an evil sneer fall on her lips. She kicked him on the leg to make sure he was good and dead.

"Now, to clean up this mess."

* * *

Heliope watched as the child lay in the crib. She cried and cried. Tears streamed down the baby's face. Heliope turned and placed her hands on her ears.

She may have been a feared sorceress, but still part of her couldn't kill the child. It was part of her. And her heir.

The baby stopped crying for a second and Heliope walked back over to the crib. She watched as the child lay sleeping. Cautiously, she placed a finger before her. She lowered it to the crib and felt the child's smooth skin. It was warm.

Without warning, the child started screaming again. Heliope growled and walked to the door.

"Gretta! Now!"

Heliope paced the room as the young woman entered.

"Y-yes, your Highness?" she stuttered.

"Take this...beast out of my sight! I want nothing to do with it! Raise it in the castle. When it's talking and walking and able to act like a respectable being, bring it to me."

"Yes, your Majesty," the girl said.

She slowly walked to the crib and pulled the child out. At once, the baby stopped crying. Greta rocked the child in her arms and carried her out of the room.

"Someday, you will make a fine queen, Princess Caris. I will make sure of it," Gretta said once she was out of ear shot.


End file.
